marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Giant-Size Spider-Man Vol 1 2
Supporting Characters: * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** Upper East Side ******* ****** Midtown ******* ******** ***** ***** ****** Consolidated Edison power plant Items: * and Vehicles: * | ReprintOf2 = Amazing Spider-Man Annual Vol 1 3 | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler2_1 = John Romita | Penciler2_2 = Don Heck | Inker2_1 = Mickey Demeo | Colourist2_1 = | Letterer2_1 = Artie Simek | Editor2_1 = Stan Lee | StoryTitle2 = ...To Become an Avenger! | Appearing2 = '' | Notes = Continuity Notes * The man who appears to be Fu Manchu here is not who he seems. As revealed in - , he is really Zheng Zu, a nearly immortal being who co-opted the identity of Fu Manchu for his own use. * While the above explains how Fu Manchu could be still alive in the Modern Age of Earth-616, it does not explain how Nayland Smith (who first clashed with Fu Manchu in the 1910s) could be still alive in this era, as he has no apparent means of extended longevity. This puts him at odds with the Sliding Timescale of Earth-616. Without any official explanations, his existence in the modern age is a matter of interpretation by the reader. * Fu Manchu makes reference to his failed attempt to lace gasoline with mimosa. That happened in . * Nayland Smith mentions how Spider-Man is wanted in connection to "several" murders. At the time of this story, Spider-Man is the suspect in the deaths of Captain George Stacy, his daughter Gwen, and Norman Osborn. The facts: ** In reality, George Stacy died saving the life of a child in a battle between Spider-Man and Doctor Octopus. When Doc Ock caused a smoke stack to collapse he was crushed under the debris. That happened in . ** Gwen Stacy's death was actually due to Spider-Man's foe the Green Goblin, as seen in , although Spider-Man blamed himself. ** As for Norman Osborn, who was secretly the Goblin seemingly perished in during a battle with Spider-Man. However, Norman's son Harry removed his costume in the to keep this secret. Osborn is not truly dead though, as explained in , and he will resurface in . Likewise, his double identity will be exposed in . ** Spider-Man is eventually cleared of all charges in . * Spider-Man learns that Shang-Chi had "murdered" Dr. James Petrie. That happened in . However, this is later revealed to have been a robot in . * Fu Manchu mentions how the transmitting tower atop the Empire State Building was recently rebuilt. The previous one was damaged following a battle between Daredevil and Mandrill in . * Tak mentions the last time he battled Shang-Chi. That happened in . Publication Notes * ...To Become an Avenger was originally printed in Amazing Spider-Man (Volume 1) Annual #3. It has also been reprinted in Marvel Tales #181, Marvel Masterworks Volume 22, Spider-Man's Greatest Team-Ups and Essential Spider-Man, Volume 2. | Trivia = | Recommended = * Avengers (Volume 1) * Amazing Spider-Man (Volume 1) * Deadly Hands of Kung Fu * Marvel Team-Up (Volume 1) * Master of Kung Fu See also * Amazing Spider-Man cover art gallery * Master of Kung Fu cover art gallery * Denis Nayland Smith appearances list * Fu Manchu chronology page * Jack Tarr appearances list * Spider-Man appearances list * Shang-Chi appearances list | Links = * Wikipedia:Spider-Man article at Wikipedia * Spider-Man article at Marvel Universe * Spider-Man article at the Marvel Directory * Spider-Man article at Don Markstein's Toonopedia * Amazing Spider-Man.Info * Spider-Fan * SPYDER-25 * Shang-Chi at Wikipedia * Shang-Chi at the Marvel Directory References * Giant-Size Spider-Man series index at the Grand Comics Database (creator credits) * The Marvel Chronology Project (character appearances) }}